The Big Three
by NinjaTerra
Summary: Terra is just a normal 6th grade girl. Who happens to be adopted and has ADHD and dyslexia. But is there more to the story? And what about her friends, Shadow and Sparrow? A new danger arises which calls for new heros. Read to find out more.
1. I'm a WHAT!

Ch 1: I'm a WHAT?

Why, Hello. I'm Terra. I would tell you my last name but there is always the off chance that _they _might be listening in on us. So, for now, you may just call me Terra. I live in the state of Minnesota. I am of average height for 6th grade student with short, light brown hair and electric blue eyes. I'm balanced out almost perfectly between girly girl and tom boy but I'm leaning more in the tom boy direction. I'm in love with Greek mythology and the Percy Jackson Series. I just happen to be dyslexic and have ADHD. I'm adopted so I don't know who my real parents are. I had always thought I was completely normal. Well, as normal as a person with dyslexia and ADHD can be. Oh, how wrong I was. I'm Terra, and this is my story.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of 5th hour Science. I grabbed my books and headed downstairs to my locker, going with the flow of the "traffic" that had suddenly formed in the hallways. "Terra!" a familiar voice called. I turned to see my friend, Shadow, running up to me. I smiled at her. All my friends, including my best friends, Shadow and Sparrow, weren't in my Science or Math class. For Math and Science, our grade split into two groups, one for the regular Math kids and one for the advanced Math kids. I was in the advanced group. Math master, that's me. I'm surprised that I'm even in the advanced Math class, actually. Because of my ADHD, I'll get distracted and forget to do it until about 9 o'clock at night. But, then again, I still get it done. My dad thinks I'm some sort of Math genius and signs me up for all this extra junk but in reality, Math is my least favorite subject. I always get in trouble by my Math teacher for reading in class instead of listening but, let's face it, even though it's important, yada yada yada, doesn't make it interesting! Whoops! I'm getting distracted again. Back to reality. Shadow ran up to me, her long black hair blowing behind her. Her dark brown eyes radiated with her joy. When she caught up to me, she smiled. "We're more than half way there. Just three more classes and then we're free for the summer," she said, excited. I nodded. I looked around. "Hey, where's Sparrow?" I asked. "Here I am!" A voice called from behind me. Sparrow pushed her way through the mass of students to join us. Sparrow had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and sea green eyes. "Glad you could join us," I said to her. She bowed. "I am honored to be here," she said, in mock formal voice. I laughed. Sparrow and Shadow, like me, both have ADHD and dyslexia. "Come on, guys! We got to hurry up!" Shadow said, impatiently. "Well, _Sorry!_" Sparrow said, pretending to be annoyed. We walked to our lockers and put our books inside. Next was lunch, so we passed by the multipurpose room to get in line for lunch. It was chicken nuggets day. After we got our food, we sat down at our usual table. The others were already there. Maria was trying to get Ann to give her some of her chicken nuggets. "Come on, Ann! You never finish them, anyway!" she said. "You're not touching my food!" Anna said back. They continued to fight over the food while Shadow, Sparrow, and I sat down. We started discussing how messed up the Percy Jackson movie is. (We'd seen it a while ago but we were still talking about it.) "It wasn't anything like the book!" I said, angrily. "I know! They completely changed the story line!" Shadow said. "And they deleted my favorite part! I like when they went to the water bed shop," Sparrow added. "They also got rid of him jumping off that one bridge and Clarisse trying to shove his head in the toilet! In fact, Clarisse wasn't there at all!" I said. I heard a laugh from behind me. "You guess still talk about that lame book?" an all too familiar voice said. I turned to see "them". Samantha and Britney and the rest of their stuck up gang. Samantha was a star athlete on the basketball team while Britney was just "popular" because she was pretty. And they could get away with anything. They had the teachers wrapped around their fingers. In my opinion, Britney is the worst, but Samantha is the one who makes all the rude comments. Britney laughed at what Samantha had said. "Yeah. That's so old. Go get a life," she said. Shadow turned to look at Britney, her eyes seemed almost black. "Go get one yourself, you little stuck up brat! Do us all a favor and jump off a cliff!" she said, angrily. Britney flinched but didn't reply. We all turned around and went back to our lunch. I smiled at Shadow and she smiled back. Shadow was anything BUT a girly girl. We finished up our lunches and put our trays on the dirty dishes pile. Then the teacher came and it was off to 6th hour.

6th and 7th hour was a breeze. Before I knew it, it was 5 minutes until the end of 8th hour. 8th hour was extremely boring so I took out _The Last Olympian _and started rereading my favorite part. I sighed. "Ah, Nico," I said so quietly, you'd have to be right in my face to hear it. Nico de Angelo was my favorite character in the series and my fictional crush. I glanced back up at the clock. 1 minute. Our class started the countdown. "59! 58! 57! 56! 55! 54! 53! 52! 51!" The count began. I looked back at my book. _If only my life were as interesting as Percy Jackson's, _I silently wished to myself. "44! 43! 42! 41! 40! 39! 38!" I didn't know it, but Shadow and Sparrow were wishing for the same thing. "30! 29! 28! 27! 26! 25! 24! 23!" I joined in the countdown. "19! 18! 17! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!" I smiled to myself. _Look out, summer. Here I come. _"2! 1!" The bell rang and the class erupted into cheers. Summer has officially started. I met up with Shadow and Sparrow again. We planned on meeting up at the park later today.

"See ya later, Mom!" I called as I walked out the door to go to the park. I had a white bag slung over my shoulder. I called it my "emergency bag". I always brought it everywhere I go "in case I need it". The contents of the bag consisted of a first aid kit, a flashlight, a map of the USA, a compass, a reusable water bottle (full, of course), matches, and "emergency money". You never know when it might come in handy. Shadow thought it was silly. Well, let's see if see still thinks it's silly when she's trapped in the woods, all alone. Those kinds of things could be really useful! Anyway, I spotted the park and saw Sparrow and Shadow already there. I run up to them. We ended up talking and playing for hours and before we knew it, it was 9:30 and we were the only ones at the park. Or so we thought. The sun had now set, finally making us realize how late it was. "Wow. It's really late. We should probably head home," I said. They nodded in agreement. Just then, something big and grey flew through the air at us! We all dove out of the way as the trash can hit the ground where we had stood just moments before. "What was that?" Shadow shouted. Then we heard it. Then sound of heaving breathing. We turned towards the woods to see a creature that had the body of a man and the head of a bull. "Minotaur," we said in unison. The Minotaur looked at us, unblinking. Then it bent it head and charged. Straight for me! Then I remembered what they did in the Percy Jackson books and I sidestepped it right before it hit me. I ended up ramming the swing set. It shook it's self off. It looked angry now! Then it turned and ran at Sparrow! Only now it had its arms out, preventing Sparrow sidestepping it. Then, my friend did something amazing. At the last moment, she leaped into the air, jumping over the monster and grabbing one of its horns. She pulled so hard, that she actually ripped the horn off! The bull-man bellowed in rage. Then, Shadow got and idea. She picked up a stick and threw it at the Minotaur. "Hey, ugly!" she shouted. I gave her a_, What the heck do you think you're doing,_ look. She just winked at me. In that wink, Sparrow and I got the whole plan. I nodded as the angry Minotaur turned to my friend. I climbed up, into a nearby tree. The monster shook its head and charged at her. _Wait, wait, NOW! _I leapt from the tree, landing on the Minotaur's head. It let out an enraged yell and tried to shake me off. "Now!" I shouted to Sparrow. She ran up to the Minotaur and stabbed it through the heart with the horn. The monster bellowed and then turned to dust, causing me to fall to the ground. Shadow grinned. "And, that's how it's done!" she said. We all sat down on the ground, suddenly exhausted. I looked from Shadow to Sparrow. "So…does this mean we're demigods?"I asked. They looked at each other and then nodded. Then, Sparrow's eyes got wide. "Does this mean that everything in the Percy Jackson books is true?" she asked. I thought about that. Then I answered her. "I think it does, Sparrow." "Then you know what we have to do, right?" Shadow asked us. I took on a puzzled look. "We have to go to Camp Half-Blood!" she said. I was full of mixed feelings. Excitement, sadness, worry, joy. But I knew Shadow was right. Then I remembered something. "If the Percy Jackson books are true, then how come we were attacked? In the last book, the Titans were destroyed and Hades isn't attacking demigods anymore. So, who?" We thought about it but couldn't come up with an answer. "Well, we'd better get moving before another monster finds us," Shadow said, standing up. Sparrow and I got up, too. I took out my map and compass. "New York is….that way!" I said, pointing to the left. "New York or Bust!" Sparrow shouted and off we went. We walked until midnight, when we all collapsed in the woods. "So tired!" Sparrow said. I grabbed a bunch of rocks to make a makeshift fire pit and grabbed some wood and threw it inside the pit. I ripped apart a piece of old homework I had found in my pocket and threw it in the wood, using the matches to light it. Soon, we had a nice fire going. I grinned at Shadow. "Not so silly, now, huh?" She rolled her eyes. That night, we sleep on the forest floor. _Camp Half-Blood, here I come!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. New York or Bust!

Ch 2: New York or Bust!

Two unfamiliar men stood in a dark room. One had black hair while the other had curly dark brown hair. Their faces were hidden in the shadows. The brown haired man pointed to a golden box that sat on a lone table in the room. The other man walked over to the box and lifted the lid. His eyes widened. He slowly shut the lid of the box. The man turned to the other man in the room. "I thought he had been killed," he said. The first man shook his head. "You can never kill a Titan."

My eyes flew open. I was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. _Where am I? _Then I noticed Shadow and Sparrow's sleeping forms next to me. _Oh, yeah. We're in the woods._ Our once blazing fire had turned to ash. I sat up and stretched out my stiff arms. Then, careful not to wake my friends, I went off in search of food. During my search, I came across the sound cars. I walked towards the sound and found a bridge. _The Wisconsin boarder,_ I thought. A _Welcome to Wisconsin _sign on the other side of the bridge confirmed my observation. I noticed a small town on the other side of the bridge as well.

I went back to our little camp in the woods to tell the others. Shadow and Sparrow where still sleeping. I went up to Sparrow and started shaking her back and forth. "No, mom, it's the summer. I wanna sleep in," she mumbled. "I have bacon," I whispered in her ear. She shot up immediately. "Where?" she asked, excitedly. "Just kidding," I said with a laugh. "You jerk!" she said. I walked over to Shadow. "Come on, Shadow. Sleepy time's over," I said, nudging her with my foot. Her hand shot out as fast a lightning and grabbed my ankle. I nearly had a heart attack. "OK, Shadow, you can let go, now," I said, trying to pry her hand off my ankle. Her grip only tightened. I looked at Sparrow. "Help me," I said, quietly. She walked off and came back with a bucket of water (Don't ask me where she go the bucket from). She walked over and dumped the bucket of water on Shadow's head. Her eyes flew open. She looked at Sparrow. "What was that for?" she asked, ticked off. "Losing circulation in foot!" I said. "Oh, sorry, Terra," she said and let go of my ankle.

When everyone was fully awake (and dried off in Shadow's case), I told them about the small town on the other side of the bridge. Sparrow smiled. "I bet we can get some real food there," she said. I nodded. We cleaned up our "camp site" and headed towards the direction of the bridge. The cars sped along the road and quickly over the bridge. We took to the sidewalk as not to get hit by cars. When we reached the town, we went into a gas station to get a quick breakfast.

While I was looking at the sandwich selections, Sparrow ran up to me with a package of ham in her hand. She looked peeved. "Canadian bacon!" she said, shoving the ham in my face. It clearly read _Canadian Bacon _on the front. "They have the nerve to call this bacon? It's just ham!" she exclaimed. I laughed.

After we had all gotten out food and paid for it, we walked out of the gas station and sat down on a bench outside. It overlooked the river. It was wide and dark and yet so beautiful. Many different boats rode up and down the waters, seeming to have a beauty of their own. It was mesmerizing. "The Mississippi," Sparrow stated in an enchanted voice. I nodded nonchalantly. We ate quickly and continued on our way. We walked all through the day, only stopping to eat (or the occasional bathroom break). We finally collapsed in an alley way in Chicago, IL. (We move fast, OK?) I immediately fell into a deep sleep.

A woman with short, dark brown hair sat in an empty room. Her chair faced a window, overlooking a river. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the curly haired man from the previous dream appeared in the room. "Do you think it will work?" he asked the woman. She laughed. "I should be asking you that. It was your plan, after all," she said to the man. "That's not what I meant. I mean, do you think it will be any different? You remember what happened last time, right?" The woman laughed again. "Of course I do," she said. "And, don't worry. This time, it'll work." Then there was another brilliant flash of light and they were gone, leaving the room barren.

"Terra!" a familiar voice whispered to me in a panicked voice. My eyes flew open. Shadow knelt over me. I was about to ask why she had woke me up when it was still clearly dark out when I saw a shadow coming from around the corner. The dark outline looked huge and frightening and the heavy footsteps accompanying it seemed to match perfectly. I was far too big to be a human and yet not nearly big enough to be a giant. Yet, whatever it was, it didn't look like it was going to come over and offer us a bunch of cookies. I quickly grabbed my bag and we ran in the opposite direction.

We ran until we were sure _it_ wasn't following us. Then, Sparrow noticed a pamphlet on the ground. "Hey, guys! Check this out!" she said. Shadow and I walked over and read the pamphlet over her shoulder. I was a pamphlet for one of those cross-country train things. It read, _Cross-Country Train Service! Take a fun filled ride across the US. Whether you're taking a vacation, visiting family, or just want to do some sightseeing, this ride will get you where you need to go. Pick up/Drop of Stations: Phoenix, Arizona, Tampa Bay, Florida, Chicago, Illinois, New York, New York. _There was more but I stopped reading after the part about stopping in New York. "Guys, we could ride this train to New York!" I said. Sparrow shook her head. "I would agree with you but look at the price," she said. I did. "Holy Potato Muffins!" I exclaimed. I had money, but not THAT much money. Then Shadow got an idea. "Who said we need to buy tickets? We could just stow away when no one's looking," she said. I grinned at her. "You're an evil genius." She laughed in reply. "Why thank you. I try."

So, when morning arose, we followed the directions enclosed in the pamphlet to the Chicago station. We waited until the New York train rolled in and then, our plan was put into action. OK, so it wasn't really much of a plan. We just snuck onto the train and hid in the bathroom (yes, this train has a bathroom) while the attendants were collecting tickets. We then went back to our room and prayed to the gods that they didn't check back in on us. I guess the gods took pity on us, because no one noticed that we weren't on the passengers list. We spent the whole day on the train (Their food is AMAZING!) and before we knew it, it was 10 PM, so we headed back to our room and went to bed.

Then next day, right after we had eaten lunch, a voice on the loud speakers announced that we'd be arriving in New York in 15 minutes and that we should start gathering our belongings. I grabbed my bag and went to find my friends. I found them just as the speakers announced that we had now arrived in the New York station. We walked out and found our way out of the station area. My eyes widened as I took in New York City for the first time. It was huge! And, seeing Chicago, that's saying something. Skyscrapers and apartment buildings towered over us. Streets traveled for miles in every direction. People rushed by, some wearing the strangest attire. It made me feel, well, small. And that was not a feeling I liked. Yet, the hugeness of it was sort of wonderful, in a way. Oh, the wonders of architecture. I shook myself out of my trance and followed my friends to call a taxi.

We finally caught a one and asked to go to Long Island. We rode in silence and, before we knew it, we were there. I paid the driver and then he was gone. Leaving us, alone, facing a huge hill. _Half-Blood Hill. _The sun was now beginning to set so we started walking up the hill. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a lion's roar from behind us. _Very close _behind us. We turned slowly. Before us stood a creature with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and the tail of a serpent. _A Chimera. _

It wasted no time in attacking, and immediately charged at us. We jumped out of the way, but its tail swung out behind it and sent me flying backwards. I slammed into a tree. And it hurt. I stood up, shakily. I looked up in time to see it kick Sparrow with its hooves, sending her flying. It then hit Shadow the same way it hit me, sending her into another tree. I made a growling noise. _No one hurts my friends!_ I pulled out Sparrow's Minotaur horn from my bag. The Chimera's full attention was on me. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that," I hissed at the monster. It ran at me, fangs wide. Time seemed to slow down. When it was just inches from my face, I ducked under it and plunged the horn into its chest. It let out another roar as it turned to dust. Sparrow and Shadow ran over, and they seemed alright so I let out a sigh of relief.

We had finally reached the top of the hill. I felt a strange tingling sensation as we cross the magical boarder. Then, I heard the sound of hooves and an all too familiar centaur galloped into view. He came up to us. "I heard the sound of a Chimera. Are you all right?" he asked us. We nodded. It was strange seeing Chiron in person. Then, a boy with black hair and sea green eyes approached us, accompanied by a blond girl with stormy grey eyes. I gasped. "Hey, are you new half-bloods?" the boy asked. I nodded. "Percy and Annabeth…" Sparrow said, quietly to herself. Chiron noticed. "Ah! I knew those books would come in handy!" he said. I laughed. Suddenly, a boy with black hair and dark, almost black, eyes walked over. "More half-bloods?" he asked Chiron. I felt my eyes widen. I whispered so quietly that only Sparrow and Shadow heard. "Nico…" And then, I fainted.


	3. Camp HalfBlood

Ch 3: Camp Half-Blood

My eyes fluttered open. The first thing I noticed was that I was not alone in the room. Sparrow and Shadow sat on either side of the white bed I was lying on. I sat up. Shadow turned to me at my movement. "Oh! You're awake! I'll go tell Chiron," she said. She got up and walked out of the room. _Chiron? Oh yeah. We're at Camp Half-Blood. _I turned to Sparrow. "How long was I out?" I asked. "Oh, a few hours. Not too long. But it was pretty funny when you passed out at the sight of Nico de Angelo." She tried to suppress a giggle. I rolled my eyes. "Harharhar," I said. Just then, Chiron walked in (or is it galloped in?). "How are you feeling, Terra? You must have taken quite a blow to just collapse like that," he said. Sparrow burst out laughing while a slight blush spread across my face. Chiron looked confused but he didn't ask. Shadow appeared from behind him and walked over to sit by me. "Well, since you three haven't been claimed, yet, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Travis and Connor will show you around," Chiron said.

Chiron led us outside to where a bunch of campers were practicing sword fighting. He told us to wait while he walked over to two blond boys. He said something to them and they both nodded. I leaned over to Shadow. "The Stoll brothers?" I asked. She nodded. Chiron came back over followed by the two sons of Hermes. "Travis and Conner will help get you settled into camp. If you have any questions, ask them," he said and then left. I turned back to the boys. "Well, we'd better show you guys around, then," Connor said. Travis nodded. They started to walk off and we followed them.

"Well, this is the sword practice arena," Travis said, gesturing to the area where some campers were sword fighting. "You'll be spending a lot of time here," Connor added. Then we walked to a building where a bunch of campers were forging weapons and shields and such. "This is the armory," Connor said, "Off limits for any non Hephaestus cabin members." "Except for Tyson," Travis added. The three of us nodded to show we were listening. The tour continued like this. We went to Zeus' Fist, the forest, the beach, the volleyball net (we are so gonna take on the Nike kids some time),the strawberry field, Rachel's Oracle cave, the dining pavilion, and the Big House. We didn't get to see the stables, though, because the Athena cabin was having there riding time right now so it would be empty anyway and there was no point in seeing an empty stable. Right now we were looking at the cabins. There were too many, now that all the minor gods had cabins, to go and name every cabin so we just went to the basics: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia (Yes, she has a cabin now), Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite (Haha. All the A s are in row!), Demeter, Persephone, Dionysus, Hephaestus, and, lastly, Hermes. "Welcome to the Hermes cabin," the Stoll brothers said in unison as we opened the door to our new cabin. A bunch of heads turned in our direction. Then, a voice spoke up from the back. "Permanent or undetermined?" "Undetermined," Travis said. There were a few "Aw!"s but mostly, we were welcomed and greeted with smiles and handshakes. I kept a hand on my bag to make sure they weren't going to try anything.

The Stoll brothers showed us to our sleeping bags and then left us alone. "This is so cool!" Sparrow exclaimed. I nodded. "All we need is Qelf and a few cans of soda and we'd be good to go." "Qelf in the land of the farm!" Shadow said. The three of us erupted into a fit of laughter. Suddenly, a blond girl about our age popped up from around the corner. "Hey, did you guys say Qelf?" she asked. I nodded. She pulled out said board game out of her bag. "I love Qelf! You guys want to play?" she asked. We nodded. She set up the game on the floor. We all picked our game pieces. "I'm Angelina Hale by the way. I have many nicknames: Angie, Angel, Ann, Gel. Call me whatever you want," the girl said. "Nice to meet you. Well, I'm Terra. And this is Shadow and Sparrow," I said, motioning to my friends. She nodded. "Oh! And before I forget…" she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out four cans of soda. "Let the game begin" I exclaimed as I grabbed a can and took a big sip.

"To ancient times and distant music!" I said as we crashed our cans together. I took another sip. "Ann, it's your turn," I said. Angelina nodded and rolled the dice and moved The Biscuit Farmer (her game piece) to that space. "Blue," she said. She picked up a blue card and read it out loud. "Whenever you drink something you must say 'I need my pills'," she read. She picked up her can and took a sip. "I need my pills," she said in a fake elderly voice as she hunched her back. We burst out laughing. "My turn!" Sparrow exclaimed. She rolled the dice and moved Mrs. Picklefeather forward. She drew her card. "Sing the song 'Heads, shoulders, knees and toes' in another language." She sang a song in Spanish. "Um, Sparrow, that's 'My body makes music'. Not 'Heads, shoulders, knees, and toes'," Shadow stated. Sparrow frowned. "It counts!" Just then, a conch horn sounded. Angelina stood up. "Time for dinner."

We lined up with the Hermes cabin and headed towards the dining pavilion. All the other cabins were already there. We sat down at our table as nymphs came and gave us our food. I nodded in thanks as one came and handed me a plate. I looked at my empty cup in front of me. _Just say what you want, right?_ "Root beer!" Sure enough, the fizzy brown soda appeared in my cup. I took a sip. _Nice and cold. _Then, I noticed everyone was getting up to offer some food to their godly parents. I grabbed my plate and followed them. When I reached the fire, I slid some of my food into the flames. _To my godly parent, whoever you are. _

After dinner, Chiron galloped over to Shadow, Sparrow, and I. "I've contacted all your parents, telling them that you got invited to spend a year living in New York. You'll probably have to talk to them yourselves to convince them, though," he said. My eyes widened. I'd completely forgotten about my family! My mom is probably freaking out right now! We just up and left them without any note of message or anything. I could tell that Shadow and Sparrow were realizing the same thing. "OK. I'll call right now," I said. I know what you guys are thinking. 'Demigods can't use phones! It attracts monsters!' Well, the Big House's landline has a protective shield around it so that no one can listen in or track you. I grabbed the phone and dialed my home number. It rang for a minute. Then my mom answered.

"Hello?" "Hey, mom. It's me," I said. "Terra? Thank god! Where are you? Are you safe? Should I call the police?" she said all in one breathe. "Relax, mom! I'm fine. Didn't Mr. Bruner tell you?" I asked, using Chiron's fake name. "Well, yes, but I wasn't sure he was telling the truth. I needed to hear you say it." Then her voice turned angry. "Wait? So you're in New York? You just left without telling me!" "I'm really sorry, mom! It was just last minute!" I said, making up an excuse. She sighed. "Fine. Just, be careful, OK?" "I will, mom. Oh, and can you tell Shadow and Sparrow parents that they're OK, too?" I asked. "I will. Bye, honey," she said. "Bye, mom." Then I hung up.

We had a camp fire that night. I sat next to my friends as the Apollo cabin led us in song. The fire light was mesmerizing. Then, a camper pushed past me, causing me to slip off my bench fall backwards. Right into Nico de Angelo. "Are you OK, Terra?" he asked. Good thing it was dark out, so he didn't see the bright red blush that appeared on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I sat back up just in time to see Sparrow and Shadow both flash identical grins my way. "Can you feel the love tonight…" the Apollo kids sang. I mentally slapped my forehead.

**OK, now I need 5 more reviews (from 5 different people) to continue this story. If you want me to make chapter 4, then review!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. I Really Hate Capture the Flag

**NinjaTerra: What? What's this you say? NinjaTerra finally updated The Big Three? I don't believe it! But yes, it is true. I have finally won my gigantic battle against the Writers Block Monster and am now writing chapter 4! I'm really sorry for not updating! My mind was just totally blank! But, I' here now and ready to write the story! And, now, may I present, chapter 4 of The Big Three.**

Ch 4: I Really Hate Capture the Flag

A man with dark black hair stood alone on the shore of a sandy beach. He seemed like he was waiting for someone, pacing back and forth, his ocean blue eyes darting around wildly. I remembered him as the black haired man from one of my earlier dreams. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, the other, curly brown haired man appeared. The first man's head snapped up as he appeared.

"What took you so long?" he asked, annoyed. The other man gave of an air of superiority.

"My whereabouts do not concern you, Oceanus. Is everything prepared?" Oceanus nodded, seeming very angry at being spoken to like this.

"Yes. I've sent the message. Morpheus was happy to assist. It is only a matter of time before our plan begins." The other man nodded.

"Good. Soon, the Lord of Time will be raised again. Now, I must go. Mnemosyne is expecting me." And, with that, he disappeared in another flash. Oceanus growled after the man had gone had gone.

"Ανόητος."

"Hey, girls! Wake up!" A male voice yelled. My eyes shot open. I was lying on my sleeping bag on the floor with Travis Stoll standing over me. "Oh, good. You're up," he said when he saw my eyes open. "Breakfast is in a few minutes so you should probably get ready." Shadow sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning already?" she asked, groggily. I nodded. I watched as Connor Stoll strode over to the still sleeping form of Sparrow and poked her in the side.

"Hey! Time to get up!" he said.

"No, I don't… wanna…eat a…taco…" she mumbled. Connor gave Shadow and I as look as if to say, _'What the Hades?'_ He turned back to the sleeping girl.

"Sparrow, wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Sparrow's eyes snapped open and she sat up with a jolt. Connor's eyes widened. Their faces were about 6 inches apart. Sparrow blushed when she realized this and scooted backs a foot. Shadow and I smirked at each other. Sparrow sent us a glare, all traces of sleep gone. Suddenly, the sound of a conch shell being blown could be heard. We lined up with the rest of the Hermes cabin, ready to go to breakfast.

We entered the dining pavilion and sat down at the Hermes table. Nymphs soon came and served us plates of wonderful food. Before we could dig in, we walked up to the blazing fire and slid some of our food inside. _To the gods, _I thought.

After breakfast, Chiron stamped his foot (Err, hoof) for attention. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Today, at noon, we will be playing capture the flag." Loud cheers erupted up from the campers as the centaur said this. He waited for it to quiet down before continuing. "All campers are required to bring a weapon of some sort. Magical items are aloud. The team cabins today are the Apollo cabin-" Cheers from said cabin. "-and the Ares cabin." More cheers, this time from the Ares cabin. I leaned over to Travis.

"Whose team are we on?" I whispered.

"Apollo, of course," he said back. "We also have the Athena cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, Poseidon, Hades, Hecate, Nemesis, and some other minor gods' cabins. Ares has Demeter, Dionysus, Persephone, Hephaestus, Nike, and some others as well. The teams are pretty evened out, so watch your back." I nodded. Just then, I saw Nico de Angelo making his was over to the Hermes table. Most people had finished dinner and had already left to go about their training. Nico walked right up to Sparrow, Shadow, and me.

"Hey, girls. Chiron said that I'm supposed to teach you sword fighting before the game tonight. Meet me in the practice arena when you're ready." He then turned and walked off, most likely to said arena. Sparrow, Shadow, and quickly finished up breakfast and set off to the arena.

When we got there, I noticed that a few other campers had come to watch us practice. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Yes, come and watch the new camps look like idiots, shall we, _I thought. Nico looked up as we entered. He smiled and then pointed to a table that had a diverse selection of swords on it.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly. Grab a sword so we can get started," the son of Hades said. We nodded and walked over to the table. I browsed through the weapons until my eyes rested upon one sword. It was a moderately long celestial bronze sword with a golden hilt. I examined the beautiful sword more closely to see that the hilt was shaped like an eagle with its wings spread. I picked it up gingerly and turned it over. On one side it read it fancy gold letters, _Πάρτε στους ουρανούς_, which I somehow read to be _Take to the skies_. It turned it over once more to see_Τυφώνας_was printed on the other side.

"Hurricane," I whispered to myself. The sword felt so right in my hand, like it had been waiting for me. I somehow knew that this sword had not been made by the Hephaestus kids. Holding my sword, I walked back over to Nico. Sparrow and Shadow stood there as well, both clutching plain, celestial bronze swords. By the way they held them, I was certain that those weren't the swords for them. Shadow stared at her sword, as it willing it to change into a different one while Sparrow's sword tilted at strange angles, like it was out of balance in her hand. I smirked, remembering Percy being in the same situation at his first practice with Luke. That was before he got Riptide.

"OK. You've all got a sword," Nico said. "Now, one at a time, you'll come forward and I'll show you some movements. Then, I'll pair you up so you can get the feel of battling one-on-one. Got it?" We nodded. "OK."

After learning some basic moves, we were split into one-on-one groups. First, it was me and Shadow. We were pretty evenly matched. She swung her sword at mine while I pushed back, the sound of metal clashing reverberating around with every hit. This was about our 6th go. We were tied for winning, both having beaten the other 3 times. This was the tie breaker. I jabbed at Shadow's hilt, colliding with the bottom. The sword became out of balance in her hand. I saw my chance and swung again before she could get a better hold on her sword. There was a loud clank as Shadow's sword hit the floor. I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You may have won the battle but you have not won the war!" she exclaimed dramatically. I laughed. Nico clapped.

"Good job. Next is Sparrow against Terra," he said. Sparrow stood up and took Shadows place. She held her sword out in from of her, going into a battle stance. I swung at her sword as she swung at mine. They connected with a clang. I pushed against hers. Clank! Sparrow's sword hit the floor. It was kind of surprising how quick it was. Sparrow frowned. I felt kind of bad. She picked up her sword again. Then, I really took in the sword. The way she held it, looked at it, even the way she fought with it, the sword didn't look right in her hand. I frowned at this. This wasn't Sparrow's sword. We continued to fight anyway, me always getting the better of the fight. After a while, Percy came in to watch, along with Annabeth.

We went again and again until Nico called water break. We were all hot and tired. I watched as Sparrow took a small sip of her water and then dumped the rest on her head. I did the same. The cold water felt so good!

We went back to the arena. Sparrow and I got back into our stances. But this time, I noticed a difference. Sparrow's sword no longer looked lop sided in her hand, but straight and firm, her stance was confident, and she had a new, bright light in her eyes. It started. I swung. She jabbed. I slashed. She sliced. Suddenly, in one swift movement, Clank! I stared at Sparrow in amazement, for it was my sword that had fallen to the ground. She had swung against my hilt, sending my sword cascading out of my hands.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eyes and turned to see Percy staring at Sparrow, his eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. In a flash, he had recomposed himself, yet his eyes showed a bright emotion. Disbelief? Recognition? I couldn't tell. I turned back to Sparrow to see that she looked quite stunned. I smiled at her.

"That was amazing, Sparrow!" I said. She blinked and then smiled back.

"Thanks." Then, a conch horn blew. Nico jumped up.

"Lunch time."

After lunch we had more activities. We did archery (The Apollo kids creamed us), canoeing (Sparrow flew past Shadow and me), the rock climbing wall (I just barely avoided being crushed), and foot racing (Boy! Nymphs are fast!). Soon, it was dinner. We ate with the rest of the Hermes table as usual. Then, Chiron called for attention.

"As I can see you are all finished, it is time for capture the flag." Loud, enthusiastic cheers erupted from all the tables. "Ares team is red. Apollo, blue. You know what to do." Chiron glanced at Mr. D, who sighed before waving his hand at us, as if he were waving away annoying flies.

"Yes, yes. Now run along and get on with your silly game," he muttered. More cheers met his sentences and the camps jumped up and ran off toward the armory. Shadow, Sparrow, and I followed with the rest of our cabin. Angelina made her way through the mass over to us.

"This is going to be great! You guys will love capture the flag!" the blond girl exclaimed. I smiled.

"I can't wait." Then, I felt something metal shoved into my arms. I looked down to see a Greek helmet with blue plumage had been placed in my hands. I looked up to see Travis Stoll giving a similar helmet to Shadow and Sparrow as well. Connor strode over and handed Shadow and I our swords from practice. I smiled at feeling of the familiar sword in my hands.

I glanced up as Connor went to give Sparrow her sword. Sparrow held her hand out to receive the weapon, her finger brushing Connor's slightly as she did so. As the boy and his twin walked away, I could have sworn I saw a red tinge creep its way onto the sea green eyed girl's face. Was Sparrow blushing? I didn't have time to elaborate before Angelina's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Well, since this is your guys' first game, you'll be on defense. The three of you will guard the path by the lake, got it?" We nodded. Angelina nodded back. "OK, then." Then, suddenly, a conch horn blew. Scattered cheers and battle cries could be heard from different directions. Angel grinned. "Looks like it's time. See you guys later." And, with that, the girl ran off to play offense.

Shadow, Sparrow, and I walked a bit until we found a small clearing by the lake on our side. We stood, waiting, for what felt like forever. A few people from our own team streaked by occasionally, some we knew, other we didn't. Suddenly, after what felt like eternity, a girl burst out of the bushes on the opposite teams' side. She had long, ebony brown hair and bright, misty blue eyes. She was wearing a blue plumed helmet. _One of our own. _Then, 5 other figure burst out of the bushes, all wearing red plumed helmets. I grinned. _Finally. _

My mood quickly turned to one of amassment when I saw what they were wearing. The 5 burly, men were all dressed in light pink ball gowns. I shoved my hand in my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"You'll pay for that, witch girl!" one of the men screeched. Another man swung at the girl's feet. She lost her balance and fell, head first, into the ground. This is where we step in.

"Five against one. Now, that doesn't seem fair," I said. The men's eyes immediately turned to me.

"Shut it, idiot. This doesn't concern you." Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Well, seeing as she's on our team, it obviously does," she said. Then, I lashed out with my sword, slicing the sleeve of the nearest guy's dress and then whacking him in the back of the head with my sword. He hit the floor like a rock.

"Not very protective armor, I see," Sparrow noted. I grinned at her before lunging again, this time, hitting another in the chest with the hilt of my sword. He let out a small _Oof! _as the air left his lungs. Sparrow bent down and helped the brown haired girl to her feet. "Are you OK?" she asked. The girl nodded. Suddenly, there was a small shriek, and Sparrow was lifted from the ground by one of the red team guys. He pointed his sword at her throat.

"Hand over that brat or the girl gets it." I felt my eyes widen.

"You can't hurt her! It's against the rules!" Shadow exclaimed. The guys smirked before swinging at Sparrow's shoulder, leaving a long, bleeding cut.

"Oops," he said, still smirking. I growled before lunging at him. The two other men still standing jumped to stop me but I pushed them aside. I ran forward and swung my sword at the guy holding my friend. It collided with his helmet, sending him crashing to the ground, dropping Sparrow in the process. Sparrow let out a squeak of surprise as she fell backwards and slipped into the deep lake water. A moment later, her head broke the surface. I held out my arm and helped her out. When I turned around, I saw the other two guys down as well, Shadow and the other girl standing over them. I smiled.

"Well that was fun," I said. Sparrow nodded. Then, I noticed something. "Sparrow! Your shoulder!" Sparrow glanced at her cut shoulder. Or, at least, it had been cut mere moments before. Now, right before my eyes, the cut turned a dull pink before shrinking and then disappearing completely. My eyes widened as well as Sparrows.

"Woah," the had-been cut girl muttered. Before we could do anything else, though, a low growl met my ears. I whipped around to see two sets of bright red eyes watching me and Sparrow. Then, out from the bushes burst two humongous dog. Or, at least, they looked like dogs. But, no dog could be that big. They were hellhounds. Running full speed at us!

Before I could react, though, one bowled me over, sending me falling hard onto the ground. Blue eyes bore into red. As its long, yellow fangs drew closer, I felt a strange, sort of energy flowing threw me. The next thing I knew, the hellhound leapt back in terror, as if it had been electrocuted. My head then whipped to Sparrow, who was staring at the hellhound in front of her, which was drenched in water, amazed.

Just then, a bunch of our blue plumed teammates ran, cheering to our side of the field, holding a banner with a bloody boar head on it that slowly changed to a golden lyre as they ran. The cheering abruptly stopped as the group entered our part of the clearing.

"Chiron!" Somebody called. My heart skipped a beat as the hellhound in front of me shook its head, coming out of its daze. This time, however, it didn't run at me. Instead, it turned at charged at Shadow. Shadow's eyes widened. She threw her arms out in front of her, as if to shield herself. Then, suddenly, as if on command, the ground opened up under neither the giant dog. With a finally yelp, the hellhound fell, plummeting into the darkness.

The momentary silence was soon broken by a scream. I spun around to see Sparrow being attacked by the other hellhound. What happened next was strange, on my part. I felt as if I wasn't in control of my own actions. I swiftly pulled out Hurricane and ran to my friend. I jabbed the weapon into the monster's side. It yelped in pain, but I wasn't finished. I felt a familiar energy flow through my veins, but this was different then last time.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and electricity crackled through the air. With a loud _Crack! _a bolt of lightning jetted from the sky and hit my target. The hellhound melted into sand and blew away in the wind.

"Sparrow!" I hissed into my motionless friend's ear. She groaned. I scooped her up, ignoring the looks I was getting from the other campers. I suddenly found my self weak and drained of energy, unable to support her weight. Then, the weight was lifted. I looked over to see Shadow had come over to help me. Together, we both slid our friend into the lake.

Twitch. Blink. Sparrow opened her eyes.

"Sparrow!" I exclaimed. The girl sat up.

"What happened?" she asked. I heard a gasp. I finally turned to face the other campers. Strangely, they weren't staring at us, but a spot slightly above the tops of our heads. I looked up to see a fading golden sphere with a lightning bolt symbol in it floating above my head. Zeus. I glanced at Sparrow and Shadow. A trident and a pitchfork. Poseidon and Hades. _Crud…_

**REVIEW!**


	5. Zeus Cabin Blues

**NinjaTerra: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! Mein Gott, I fail! I'm such a terrible author! *sob* Anyway, here's the next chapter , finally. I don't own Percy Jackson. Enjoy!**

Ch. 5: Zeus Cabin Blues

Have you ever wished that you were an only child? Or that your siblings would all just disappear, even just for a day? I have. Right now, though, I'm _really _starting to regret it. After having discovered my godly parent, Chiron had moved me from the Hermes cabin to the Zeus one. I mean, sure, the cabin was nice and fancy and all, but it was so empty and desolate! The moment I had first walked in the room, a shiver had run up my spine, and all the hairs on my neck stood on end. Gods, why did this room have to be so dang creepy! And, to make matters worse, there was a giant statue of my recently discovered Father in there that stared down at you all the time! And, after watching _Blink_ and _Blood and Stone_ from _Doctor Who, _I couldn't close my eyes or even look away from the creepy statue whenever I was in that room, let alone sleep in there. Yeah. I can fight off hellhounds, yet I can't sleep in the same room as an inanimate object…Bite me. Then again, I didn't believe hellhounds were real until recently, so, for all I know, demon alien angel statues could be real, too. I wasn't taking any chances.

Sighing, I grabbed my belongings, threw them into my bag, and walked out of the cabin (Backwards, or course. I'm not letting that thing out of my site…). Shutting the door quickly, I made a beeline over to the Poseidon cabin. Not giving it a second though, I knocked on the door, and waited as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps from the other side. Soon, the door swung open, and the mildly surprised face of Percy Jackson greeted me.

"Terra? What are you doing here? Do you need something?" Before I could reply, I heard another voice pipe up from behind the teen in front of me.

"Terra? Is that you?" I heard another set of feet coming closer, ones that could only belong to the only other child of Poseidon in the cabin. Smirking, I rolled my eyes at the question.

"No. It's Jasper," I said, light sarcasm on my lips. Sparrow's face appeared behind her half-brother, and she rolled her sea green eyes in mock exasperation.

"OK then, Jasper. Really, though, what do you need?" Suddenly, I could feel both of the Poseidon half-bloods' eyes staring at me, waiting for my answer. I began to fidget nervously, wondering how I should ask my next question. _Am I even allowed to do this? They're not going to force me to stay in that creepy cabin, right? _I ran my hand through my hair, pulling a few stray locks behind my ear. _Oh crap. I'm doing it again. _This was a major nervous quirk of mine.

"Um…Well…You see…" I began, trailing of uncertainly.

"She's scared of the creepy statue in her cabin, so she wants to sleep in yours," A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump about ten feet in the air. I let out a high pitched squeak, and spun around quickly, my heart racing. Shadow, who had snuck up behind me, was laughing her head off, and my face went bright red.

"Stop doing that!" I exclaimed. Shadow smirked at me, clearly proud of her accomplishment in being ninja. Raising an eyebrow, she crossed her arms and leaned up against the side of the cabin.

"Stop what? Breathing?" She started laughing again as I crossed my own arms and turned away from her. _Did she have to be so skilled in the way of the ninja? _Then, I heard someone clear their throat. I glanced up to see Percy staring at us.

"…Anyway, to answer your question about staying here for the night, I guess I could ask Chiron. However, it is a bit…unusual…" My face burned again as he raised an eyebrow at me. _Great, now everyone thinks I'm some big wimp. Just great. _Sighing, I smiled up at the older boy.

"Thanks, Percy."

Later that day, I had another experience of Zeus cabin loneliness. Lunch. _Gods, why did Thalia have to join the huntresses? _OK, stupid question, but, seriously, I was all alone. I stared sadly down at my food, poking around at remaining steak and potatoes that had been served to me (Having already given my offering to Zeus, of course). _Wow. I never knew I had such a loneliness complex… _Glancing over at the Hades table, I saw Nico and Shadow making conversation. Funny how those two seemed to get alone so well already. Same with Percy and Sparrow. Those two were also laughing and smiling together, just like how my adoptive brother and I would. _Jake… _Resting my head in between my arms, I closed my eyes and sighed. _A whole summer without you, huh? I don't know how I will be able to handle it, especially if every day is like this…_

After lunch, my two best friends and I decided to walk around in the woods. It was good to get away from all the stares from the campers. I knew it wouldn't be long before everyone would treat us normally again, but, since our godly parents had only been discovered yesterday, it was still a bit of a shock for everyone, including ourselves. I was shining, happy to be with my friends again. I hated being alone here; it made me feel so invisible, even though I knew that definitely wasn't the case.

"Hey, guys, look," Shadow suddenly said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Glancing up, I noticed what she was looking at. There was a small, petite brown haired girl that looked to be about our age sitting in the grass by herself. Her misty blue eyes turned to look at us as she heard us approaching. I recognized her instantly.

"You're that girl from the capture the flag game," I said, stating the obvious. The girl nodded, smiling slightly. She pushed herself to her feet and walked over to us, making me realize how short she really was. She was shorter than Sparrow, who was pretty short herself. No offence to the daughter of Poseidon. When he girl was in front of us, she looked up to me (Don't get to say that often!) and extended her hand.

"I'm Evelyn, daughter of Hecate. It's nice to officially meet you." We each shook her hand, smiling brightly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Evelyn," I said. "I'm-" She cut me off.

"Oh, no. It's OK. I already know who you guys are." She smiled brightly at us again, her eyes unblinking. In an odd way, she reminded me of Luna from _Harry Potter_.

"So, what were you doing out here by yourself?" Sparrow asked. Evelyn stared at her for a minute before turning back to where she was sitting. Following her gaze, I saw pile of random, miscellaneous, and apparently pointless items cluttered together. Nothing that seemed all that important to me.

"I was adding to my treasures," she said, walking over to the pile. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. _Treasures? It looks a bit like junk to me. _Reaching down, the girl picked up one of the leaves, an old red maple leaf, probably from the Fall season. "Every one of these things has a story, you know," the girl continued. She turned to face us again, holding up the leaf. "This leaf, for example, tells the story of my first Fall at this camp." My eyes widened slightly at this new piece of information. _So, she's a year round camper… _I walked over to the girl's pile and knelt down next to it. Pointing at the objects, I glanced at the brunette again.

"May I?" I asked, hoping to look at some of the stuff that had suddenly become more than just meaningless junk. The daughter of Hecate nodded, and I began to search through the collection. I found some many different things: an old pocket watch, some wild flowers, a soda can, a pine cone, an old piece of paper that didn't appear to have anything written on it, and some other things. _To think, _I thought, _that every one of these things has some kind of story behind it. It's a very interesting way to keep memories. _Suddenly, blackness began to blur my vision, until I could no longer see Evelyn or my two friends.

The next thing I knew, I was on that beach again. This time, instead of the two men standing on the pale sand, it was the elegant, brown haired woman from before. She was alone, staring out into the deep waters of the ocean. Even though her appearance was pretty young, her eyes held a look that surpassed all ages. Suddenly, she began to speak.

"Memories…They're such wonderful things...," she said aloud, apparently speaking to herself. "With memories, you can go back to happier times or learn from past mistakes…They are definitely wonderful things…" Suddenly, she turned her head slightly, and her eyes were gazing directly at me. "Wouldn't you agree…Terra?"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Visit From the Titan of Memories

**NinjaTerra: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. If I didn't, it probably wouldn't be nearly as good. T.T**

Ch. 6 : Visits from the Titan of Memories

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and my heart began to pound in my chest. _She can see me, _I thought in shock. _This had never happened before! Oh gods, this is not good. _Seeing the alarmed look I knew was obviously written all over my face, the women smile gently at me, her chocolate colored eyes sparkling with amusement, but also a very deep and ancient wisdom. Looking into those eyes, it was as if I was looking into the past itself. Memories flashed before my eyes and my mind swam with the sudden flood of feelings and emotions that came from them. Shaking my head, I blinked a few times before turning back to the women before me, this time focusing on her forehead area. I couldn't handle staring into those eyes for too long. Then, the brunette spoke to me, her voice calm and sincere.

"Greetings, young half-blood. I have been expecting you." My head was racing, filled with millions of question for this mysterious person. So, I settled with asking the first question most people asked when talking to a mysterious stranger in an unknown landscape who apparently knows exactly who you are.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" The women laughed. It was a clear, crisp laugh, yet, for some reason, it sent cold shivers up my spine. What was it about this woman that had me on edge? Still, I remembered her from one of my past dreams, and at that time, she hadn't seemed as pleasant. Still, she hadn't done anything to make me so wary of her. The woman's gaze met mine, only this time, I did not receive any strange visions of past events. However, her eyes, looking as though they were thousands of years old and had seen everything, still held a look of remembrance and knowledge that rested just beneath the surface. The woman smiled again.

"Who am I? My name is Mnemosyne, dear child. I am the Titan of memories." My blood ran cold. A Titan. Okay, so that was bit judgmental of me. I know that not all the Titans were completely evil, but still, this fact only helped to increase my nerves.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking around at the familiarly-unfamiliar (if that makes any sense) beach we were at. "Why have you brought me to this place?"

"All in due time, young one. For now, that is not a matter of importance. Please, sit. Let us talk." With a wave of her wrist, a small table and two simple chairs appeared in the sand. A small pitcher of iced tea sat on the table, as well as a plate of chocolates and other sweets. _Chocolate… _Without a word, I took a seat opposite of the Titan, who just smiled at me again as if all she wanted to do right now was sit and talk with me on a beach (of which the location of I still don't know).

"So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying not to stare at the sweets in front of me. _I wonder if I can even eat, seeing as this is a dream… _

"I have a proposal for you," the woman said, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to give her a questioning look. What kind of proposal did she mean? She rolled her eyes lightly, in an almost playful manner. "Don't look at me like that. It's important, so you'd best listen." I nodded quickly, sitting up straighter in my chair. She had my full attention. "I have seen into your memories, daughter of Zeus," she started off, turning her gaze to the sea. "I know all your fears and your weaknesses, your likes and dislikes…" My heart sped up again, faster and faster within my chest. Where is she going with this? Then, Mnemosyne tilted her head toward me, looking at me through her peripheral vision. "I also know," she said, a smirk now making its way onto her lips, "about your respect and fondness for your dear adoptive older brother, _Jacob_." My stomach plunged. My blood turned to ice. _Jacob… _Fear gripped me so tightly that I could barely think straight. I was on my feet in seconds, my eyes now burning with anger and danger.

"What have you done to him?" I yelled, my voice shaking with rage. My hands had formed fists at my sides, fingers clenched tightly as I tried to calm myself. Still, I could see nothing but my own anger. Then, she laughed. That woman dared to laugh! And it was no longer her soft, gentle laugh like before. Now, it was cold and cruel and only helped to fuel my anger.

"Sit down, girl. I haven't told you my proposition yet," the Titan said, her voice filled with amusement. Amusement! She was amused! Crossing my arms, my rage slowly died down, yet, I still refused to sit. _If this woman has done anything to my brother, I will murder her. _I didn't care that she was immortal and couldn't die. For the love of Zeus, I will find a way! Still, Mnemosyne didn't seem at all bothered by my refusal to be seated. She continued anyway. "Now, I know that you have quite a closeness with your brother, no? Well, how about a trade? I have your brother, and you have something I want." I raised an eyebrow. What could I possibly have that she would wanted? Then, she grinned at me. "I want…you." All anger was instantly washed from my mind as my wide eyes snapped up to gaze at her. "If you trade your freedom for the sake of your brother's, then I will have no problem with setting him free. However, that means that you will be our prisoner for as long as we wish. Which will you chose? Save your brother or save yourself?" Fear clenched my heart. _Jacob! I have to save Jacob! …There's no other option. _

"Hanalei, Kauai, Hawaii," the woman said, breaking me from my thoughts. "That's where I'll be. You have only two weeks." Suddenly, everything disappeared, and I was plunged into total darkness. Then, an unfamiliar voice whispered into my ear.

"_Choose wisely_,"it whispered.

"_Just don't choose wrong,"_ another voice said softly.

"_However…they both could be wrong. What will you choose?" _The two voices whispered the eerie question in unison, sending a cold shiver up my spine. Then, all was silent, and I was all alone.

**XXX**

"Terra? Terra? Terra!"

"Ah!" I exclaimed, my hand flying out and hitting what felt like a person nearby.

"Ow! Gods, Terra! What the Hades was that for?" Shadow hissed, causing my eyes to fly open. I was lying on my back in on the forest floor, gazing up at the three figures that stood over me. Shadow was nursing her now red cheek, grumbling unhappily under her breath. Sparrow was giving her a look of concern, though I could see a small sparkle of amusement in her ocean colored eyes. The daughter of Hecate, Evelyn, continued to stare at me unblinkingly, making me shift a little nervously. Did she know about my dream? I pushed the thought out of my mind. How could she possibly know what I was dreaming of? Gods, I'm getting paranoid. Pushing myself into a sitting position, I shot Shadow an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Shadow," I murmured, still lost in my thoughts. _Two weeks…I have two weeks to get to Hawaii. How, though? The only way I'll get permission to leave camp would be if I went on a quest. _Suddenly, I felt a sharp flick on my nose, cutting off my train of thought. Rubbing my nose with the back of my hand, I looked up to see Evelyn standing right in front of my face.

"You were spacing out. Did you have an interesting dream?" she asked in her voice that made her sound as if she was with the fairies. Her pale eyes stared at me as she moved to sit in front of me. "I think all dreams are interesting. Even the strange ones. Was your dream a strange one?" Taken aback by her random questions, I nodded slightly.

"Um, yeah. I guess you could call it…strange," I said, breaking eye contact. I could feel the other girl's gaze still on me, but she took this as her cue and moved away. Suddenly, a conch horn blew off in the distance. Glancing up at Sparrow, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Dinner already. How long way I out?" Sparrow shrugged lightly.

"I don't know specifics. It was quite a while, though. We were starting to get worried. If you hadn't woken up, we would have had to take you back to the Big House." Nodding lightly, I forced myself into a standing position. I noticed that my heart still had not calmed down from my terrifying vision. Taking a deep breath, I followed the other girls as we made our way back to the Dining Pavilion.

**XXX**

"Attention, campers!" Chiron called, stamping his hoof for silence. The chatter in the pavilion ceased and all eyes were on the centaur. Once he had gotten everyone's attention, Chiron cleared his throat. "As some of you may know, there have been many mysterious natural disasters happening around the state of Hawaii, more specifically Kauai, Hawaii. Recently, I have been informed by Lord Poseidon that the Titan Oceanus had begun to stir once more, seeming to target this specific coastal region. The gods have decided that it is best that a group of half-blood are sent to investigate this area and report what is going on, even confronting the Titan if need be." Many excited and also nervous whispers broke out at this statement, but were quickly cut off by another stomp from the centaur. "However, due to the relatively recent war waged against the Titans, Oceanus himself has been weakened considerably, so the gods do not believe this to be an immediate problem. Still, Oceanus is a Titan, and, therefore, must be treated with caution. Now, if anyone wishes to lead this quest, please step forward now so that you may receive your prophesy from our Oracle." I couldn't believe my luck. Immediately, I jumped up from my seat.

"I will lead the quest!"

**REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR THE SOUL!**


End file.
